1. Field of the Invention
The present invent ion relates to a dyna-mag activator, and more particularly to a water filter device having one or more magnetic members.
2. Description n of the Prior Art
Typical water filter devices comprise one or more filter screens provided there in for filtering or purifying the water flowing therethrough. No magnetic materials may be used for activating the water.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water filter devices.